


Prompt XI: Ziall

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the-larry-romance: hmm, może coś z Ziall'em?( nie wiem jak się pisze lol) Miły wieczór spędzony przed tv, popcorn, całusy i te sprawy hah"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt XI: Ziall

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Położywszy miskę z popcornem na szklanym stoliku przed kanapą, Niall opadł na miękkie poduszki z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi. Czuł ogromne zmęczenie, spowodowane ciężkim dniem na uczelni, więc cieszył się, że wreszcie ma szansę, aby w spokoju usiąść na kanapie w swoim mieszkaniu i spędzić wieczór ze swoim chłopakiem na oglądaniu jakiejś głupiej komedii, idealnej dla odprężenia się.

– Co chcesz oglądać?

Podniósł wzrok, gdy Zayn powoli wszedł do pokoju, niosąc dwa piwa. Miał na sobie zwykłe spodnie od dresu i starą, porozciąganą koszulkę, w której czasami spał. Niall nadal był pewien, że kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu, należała do niego, choć Malik zawsze usilnie temu zaprzeczał z miną niewiniątka.

– Obojętnie. – Niall wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po jedną z butelek. – Może _American Pie_?

Zayn teatralnie wywrócił oczami, po czym wskoczył na kanapę i położył się tak, że jego głowa znalazła się na kolanach blondyna.

– Ni, znamy te dialogi na pamięć. Choć to nie pomaga ci w lepszym naśladowaniu Stiflera, nadal jesteś w tym beznadziejny.

– Uwielbiasz to! – odparł ze śmiechem, spoglądając w dół na swojego chłopaka.

Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy wpadli w tę rutynę typową dla stałych związków. W pewnych momencie zaczął odczuwać, że takie zwyczajne wieczory spędzone tylko z Zaynem są wszystkim, czego pragnie w życiu, że posiadanie go przy swoim boku, nierobienie niczego innego, wystarcza, aby poczuł się szczęśliwszy. Może zostało to spowodowane tym, jak mało czasu miał dla siebie przez zbliżające się egzaminy, przed które nauka spędzała mu sen z powiek. W tym momencie wystarczała mu kanapa, piwo, telewizor, a przede wszystkim Zayn, któremu będzie mógł kraść całusy raz po raz, ponieważ usta chłopaka były tym, czemu nie mógł się oprzeć.

Właśnie dlatego pochylił się i, pomimo niezbyt wygodnej pozy, udało mu złożyć na ustach swojego chłopaka krótki pocałunek. Zayn roześmiał się pod nosem, lekko odwracając głowę, a jego lewa dłoń uniosła się do karku blondyna, aby przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie i pogłębić pieszczoty. Z gardła Niall wyrwał się cichu pomruk rozkoszy, podczas gdy jego zęby delikatnie przygryzły dolną wargę bruneta, po której chwilę później przebiegł czubkiem języka. Czuł rwanie w kręgosłupie z powodu niezbyt komfortowego wyginania się, jednak kompletnie to zignorował, nie chcąc przerywać pocałunku. W prawej dłoni nadal trzymał butelkę z piwem, a lewą położył na podbrzuszu Zayna, palcami sięgając do linii jego spodni i delikatnie przesuwając opuszkami po kawałku skóry, który wyjrzał zza koszulki. Nie zamierzał posuwać się dalej, był zbyt zmęczony, aby chociaż myśleć o czymś więcej. Chciał jedynie czuć tę ciepłą skórę pod swoimi palcami.

– Uwielbiam  _to –_  szepnął Zayn, gdy blondyn odsunął się nieznacznie, ponieważ jego kark zaczynał boleć coraz bardziej. Malik nadal trzymał dłoń na jego szyi. – Nie ruszajmy się stąd już nigdy więcej.

Niall posłał mu czuły uśmiech i przebiegł czubkiem kciuka po jego wardze, lekko zaczerwienionej od pocałunków.

– Nigdzie się nie wybieram – odparł radośnie, ale czubkiem butelki wskazał w stronę telewizora – ale najpierw włącz film.

Zayn jęknął żałośnie, lecz bez oporów wstał z kanapy, by podejść do telewizora. Niall obserwował go, gdy przeszukiwał jego kolekcję filmów, powoli pijąc swoje piwo i zastanawiając się, czy jest w stanie jeszcze bardziej kochać tego bruneta niż właśnie w tej chwili.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
